


La différence entre deux femmes

by Elasine



Series: Challenge Couple [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasine/pseuds/Elasine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chacun ses goûts... et sa manière de voir aussi</p>
            </blockquote>





	La différence entre deux femmes

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Rosine

Lucius parcourait à grand pas les couloirs du château. Son fils venait d'être blessé. Une bête sauvage venait de l'attaquer en plein cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Cette histoire ne se passerait pas comme ça. Non pas qu'il tenait particulièrement à son fils, mais sa femme ne serait pas ravie de savoir cela. Non pas qu'il tenait particulièrement à sa femme non plus, entretenant une liaison avec une petite femme rondouillette du nom de Molly Weasley. Bien sur, il se devait de mépriser sa famille, mais après tout, sa maîtresse n'était pas comme son mari qui lui vénérait les moldus.

Il entra dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, l'image de son amante encore présente à ses yeux. Une autre petite femme rondouillette était penchée sur son fils. La seule différence était la différence de coloration capillaire entre les deux femmes. Molly était rousse tandis que l'infirmière avait les cheveux gris. Troublé de la ressemblance frappante à ses yeux – succincte pour les autres – entre les deux femmes, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. En le voyant elle ouvrit des yeux étonné puis l'attira dans son bureau.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, il la poussa un peu brusquement contre le mur et commença à l'embrasser. Elle posa les mains sur ses épaules et le repoussa.

-Que croyez-vous que vous faîtes, Mr. Malefoy ?

-Je vous embrasse.

Elle le considéra un instant.

-Très bien, dans ce cas.

Elle passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa à son tour.

Fin


End file.
